Sailor Moon Everlasting Relationship (Chapter 1)
by lltn45
Summary: This fanfiction is made up in chapters and there is no title for the this series. So what is this story about? Your going to have to read it and find out.


Sailor Moon - Fanfiction Series  
  
  
  
Before I begin this fan fiction, I would like to notify that this fan fiction does not relate to the series on TV, this is just something I made up.  
  
Everlasting Relationship?  
  
Serena: Ooh.I just hate rain and it just can't come at the worst time! Serena is running through the pouring rain forgetting to bring an umbrella.  
  
Stranger: Hey! Serena turns around seeing a tall dark figure standing there with an umbrella  
  
Serena: Huh? Who are you and why did you call me?  
  
Yuki: Sorry for my bad manners my name is Yuki and are you Serena Tsukino?  
  
Serena: Uh.yes I am Serena and why are you looking for me? I don't even know you. Yuki begins to turn away and walk acting like she didn't even hear what Serena just asked.  
  
Serena: Hey! Where are you going! I was asking you a question Yuki. Soon Yuki vanishes leaving Serena confused.  
  
At the Cherry Hill Temple Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina were all waiting for Serena who soon comes in sight running like mad to get out of the rain.  
  
Raye: Your late again Serena! This is like the one hundredth time your late. Serena how are you going to pass your exams next week if you keep coming late!  
  
Serena: Can it okay! I just met this strange girl, she said her name was Yuki and she also said she was looking for me.  
  
All the girls stare at Serena  
  
Lita: Come off it Serena, we know your making up silly excuses for your lateness but this one is the lamest one I've ever heard and.  
  
Serena: No! I'm serious Lita.this girl named Yuki said she was looking for me and when I asked her why she just walked away.  
  
Amy & Raye: Huh?  
  
Mina: That's strange I know this girl in my class named Yuki, she always seems to be alone at lunch and never talks that much.do you guys think she's from the negaverse?  
  
Amy: Don't jump to conclusions yet Mina, we still don't know her and me, Raye, Lita haven't even met her yet.  
  
Serena: Well one thing for sure is I'm gonna find out why she's looking for me and how she knows me. Rini comes out of the temple with Raye's grandpa.  
  
Rini: That was a fun game wasn't it grandpa?  
  
Grandpa Hino: It sure was, do you want some muffins dear?  
  
Serena: DID YOU JUST SAY MUFFINS? I LOVE MUFFINS, I'LL HAVE SOME TOO. Serena's eyes start to fill with food and she begins to drool.  
  
Lita: Oh Yuck! Serena I think you should be studying right now than eating food. A voice suddenly screams out loud.  
  
Girls: What was that!  
  
Raye: Well, whatever that was I can sense danger at the moment, girls we need to transform right now.  
  
Raye: MARS POWERS!  
  
Amy: MERCURY POWER!  
  
Mina: VENUS POWER!  
  
Lita: JUPITER POWER!  
  
Serena: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Sailor Mars: You guys ready?  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Lets go! The girls run to the place where they heard the scream.  
  
Sailor Mars: STOP!  
  
Sailor Moon: Huh? What's wrong Raye?  
  
Sailor Mars: I sense danger very close to us, scouts be careful ok?  
  
Girls: GOTCHA! Suddenly something grabs Sailor Venus behind her back and she disappears.  
  
Sailor Moon: MINA!  
  
Voice: I want you girls to give up your powers now!  
  
Sailor Jupiter: WHO'S THERE!  
  
Voice: GIVE UP YOUR POWERS NOW! All the girls are silent.  
  
Voice: FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY THEN! A gust of wind blows the girls back and Raye bumps into a wall knocking her out.  
  
Voice: I'LL FIND OTHER WAYS OF STRIPPING YOUR POWERS BUT UNTIL THEN I'VE GOT A SURPRISE UP MY SLEEVE HAHAHAHA! The laughing stops, Serena, Amy and Lita are getting up a bit bruised but not seriously. Raye is still unconscious so the girls rush over to her side and try to wake her up. Meanwhile Mina came back without any injuries or scratches on her.  
  
Sailor Moon: MINA! What happened to you? Did you see who the person was that got you?  
  
Sailor Venus: Umm.no, when I was caught I just saw myself all tied up in this weird dome and that's all I remember. Sailor Mercury: You guys, we really need to give Raye some medical treatment here.  
  
Sailor Moon: RIGHT!  
  
Raye is lying in her bed still unconscious with Amy by her side taking care of her.  
  
Serena: How's Raye doing?  
  
Amy: She's not conscious yet but she's still alive.  
  
Serena: I wonder what's this new villain trying to do? And why does it want our powers?  
  
Amy: I don't know but we will find out somehow.  
  
  
  
Rini: Serena, please stop eating like a pig! You're embarrassing me! We're in a restaurant!  
  
Serena: So what! I'm paying for this lunch and I will eat the way I do.  
  
Luna: Oh, if only there was only a way to stop Serena pigging out like this.  
  
Rini: We could lock her up in Amy's room and force her to study all day for her exams next week. Serena chokes on the food she's eating.  
  
Serena: DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO THINK ABOUT DOING THAT TO ME! I WILL PASS THAT EXAM NEXT WEEK YOU'LL SEE!  
  
Luna: Oh.  
  
Darien: Hey meatball head.ugh! Serena what a mess this table is have you been pigging out again?  
  
Rini: Told ya!  
  
Serena: Quiet you little brat!  
  
Mina is standing outside Serena's house staring up at her bedroom window.  
  
Serena: Hey! What are you doing here Mina?  
  
Mina: Oh! Just waiting for you to come home thought I'd drop by someday to your house and meet your family.  
  
Serena: Really? You can come in now.  
  
Mina: No thanks! I gotta go home and study for the test next week, anyway see ya!  
  
Serena: Are you serious?  
  
Mrs. Tsukino: Yes, Serena we should start packing up now.  
  
Serena: But why are we moving to California mom?  
  
Mrs. Tsukino: We're moving there because your dad just got an offer from a company over in the USA to work there, it'll make him some extra money so we can buy all those things your dad and I have been dreaming of.  
  
Serena: But why can't just father move over there and work for them? He could send letters home and.  
  
Sammy: Oh Serena, quit whining and start packing! I want to go over to the states and visit Disneyland.  
  
Serena: If we leave then that also means I'll leave behind my friends as well, I'll miss them terribly.  
  
Mrs. Tsukino: Don't worry dear, you can still send them letters and chat to them over the phone, you'll also get good education over in the states as well.  
  
  
  
With a new threat to the sailor scouts the girls are fighting for a peaceful future once again but Serena is moving to California without telling the girls and will Darien arrive just in time before he and Serena can.Kiss The Goodbye? Stay tuned for the next chapter. 


End file.
